Girl's night out
by The Little Witch
Summary: Nick's friend is visiting Vegas, and so is Sara's, what happens when the CSI's meet eachother at a night club? Also about a case. Snickers! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Night at Vegas

Okay, so I wrote this fic months ago… But now I thought I'd see what other people thought of it! Please review so I know if you liked it! **Enjoy the Snickers! **

Nick hung up the phone and sighed. His old friend Jake had called, he was in town and wanted Nick to shown him around town. '_It's not like I'm out on the town everyday, what am I supposed to show him, the lab? _He took his best pants and a black shirt, he was going to meet Jake in thirty minutes at his hotel.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Sara asked her friend Joan as she tried to put her hair up.

"Because, I think you need to get out more, and since you love me you always do as I say!"

"Yeah, right!" She smiled her toothy smile and shook her head.

"C'mon, you know I'm right! You spend too much time at work, your whole life is based on dead guys! I mean you've had like what, one date since Hank left you."

"Well, when you're a CSI work takes up a lot of time, and maybe I didn't _want_ to go on dates after Hank!" Joan understood by Sara's voice that the conversation about her love life was over. Joan sat down on Sara's bed, she was dressed in a black leather dress which by Sara's opinion looked as if it belonged to a doll, and her shining red hair was curled. Sara herself was dressed in a dark, red, halter neck dress, it was a bit too shiny and Sara thought about taking it off. _'This isn't me, I don't have these kinds of curves.'_

"What am I going to do with my hair?" Sara sighed. Joan walked over to her with a brush in her right hand. She started combing her hair and finally made it look nothing like Sara was used to. She looked in the mirror, stunned and pleased.

"How'd you do that?" Sara smiled.

"Magic."

Nick pulled up at the hotel and saw Jake coming down the stairs, he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He stepped into the car and smiled.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Hey, not much… you ready to go?" Nick replied.

"Yep, where're we going?" Jake asked.

"Well, I don't know, I hardly ever get out so I don't really know the places."

"Good, cause this friend of mine told me about this club, The Blue something something…"

"Yeah I think I know where it is…" Nick said and started the engine.

"You sure, cause it's not really your stile." Jake teased.

"I know, but one of the bartenders there killed this chick about a year ago."

"Oh, okay!"

Joan looked around and stopped the car.

"Here it is." Sara looked around. _'So I guess we're going to walk a bit then.'_

"I don't see any club." Sara said.

"No but do you see the bunch of people over there? That's the line." Joan explained.

"Great… well I'm glad you convinced me to wear these shoes then." Sara replied sarcastically and glanced down at the little black shoes with a thin heel.

"Don't be so negative about everything!" The two women got out of the car and started walking. When they had been standing in line for fifteen minutes Joan leaned over and whispered to Sara.

"You know, I used to have a VIP card here before, and we could go up to the guard and say that I forgotten it, hopefully he'll remember me!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, I guess we're pretty screwed then" She said and laughed. Sara shook her head as she smiled at her naive friend, but Joan had already started walking. When Sara saw this she ran after her until she was walking next to her again. He guard was really tall and looked pretty annoyed, but as he saw Joan walking towards him he smiled. Joan walked in a way that made every guy bend their neck.

"Joanie! Long time no seen!" The guard said to her with a grin.

"Yeah well you know, some vacation from Vegas is always needed." The guard laughed and turned to Sara. His smile disappeared.

"What are you doing here? Got another complain to do?" Sara finally knew why she recognized this guy. The murdered girl from last year… Killed by a bartender. The memories flashed by as she remembered yelling at the guard after telling her and Nick that they couldn't pass without a VIP card.

"No, I'm just here to have some fun." Sara replied, trying not to sound serious.

"Well, we don't want any of you agent guys running around here…"

"She's with me!" Joan finally jumped in. "This is my friend Sara, but I guess you guys already met…" The guard looked confused, like it was too much information on one night.

"So the CSI is friend with our little dancing princess, huh? Well, where's your card?" Joan smiled and started looking through her purse.

"Oh, God, I think I've lost it! Oh no!" The guard looked a bit suspicious and Sara wondered if this was actually going to work. Joan pulled her hand out of the purse.

"But c'mon, you know I'm VIP! I just forgot the card at home!"

"Fine, but don't forget it the next time! And you, he turned his face to Sara, I'll keep an eye on you!" Sara didn't care, she'd been threatened before, she just kept on walking after Joan.

Nick and Jake pulled up at the street and walked out of the car. _'That's probably the longest line I've ever seen.' _ But Jake didn't seem to care.

"Now this, this is Vegas!" He laughed and looked over to Nick.

"I guess so…" He replied. After forty minutes they were almost at the entrance. Jake made sure he looked good. When they got to the door, there was a blond young woman standing there.

"Welcome boys!" She said with a smile as they passed. The crowd was unbelievable, every inch was either someone or something.

"C'mon Nicky, lets get something to drink!"

"I'll get some drinks and you go find a place to sit!" Joan had to yell so that Sara would hear her over the music. Sara nodded and disappeared when she heard Joan say to the bartender:

"Two of the strongest you've got!" After a bit of searching Sara found a little table with three chairs in the corner. She sat down and looked around. The place was full of people, she could never see herself at a club like this. The music was pretty good though. After just a minute Joan appeared in front of Sara.

"Here, take this." Joan said and held out a glass of some blue liquid.

"What is this?" Sara thought about all the times she had gotten the case of someone drinking poison just because they didn't know what it was. Joan could read the look on her face.

"Don't worry, I've had these a thousand times! Just drink it fast!" She said.

"Yeah, and look how you turned out!" Sara replied. Joan gave her a sarcastic smile and lifted her glass.

"Here we go! To a girl's night out!" She said and put the glass to her lips.

"To a girl's night out…" Sara repeated and drank about half the glass. One taste of the drink and she was about to spit it out. She looked at Joan who sat there, trying to keep her mouth closed.

"What the hell is this?" Sara asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Jake stood by the bar ordering drinks as Nick took a look at the place.

"Nice girls in this town!" Jake laughed again and handed Nick his glass. After a few drinks, some catching up talk and about a dozen girls asking them to dance they were both a bit drunk. Every time Jake saw another girl smiling at him he turned to Nick and said something like 'Did you see that one? Nick, did you see the look on her face? Hey, Nick look at that girl!' _'I feel like I'm baby sitting a high school boy…' _When two blond women came up and asked them to dance they put their glasses down and followed the women to the dance floor.

"You look like you're about to throw up!" Joan laughed at Sara's face as she took her fourth blue drink. They were both a bit drunk and Sara felt that she was a lot more relaxed then when they first got there.

" I think it's time to dance!" Joan stood up and held out her hand. Sara grabbed it, against her one will, and pulled herself up. They walked to the huge dance floor and started dancing.

"I can't dance Joan! You know that!" Sara yelled.

"It's a lot easier now when your drunk, just move with the music!" Sara did as she was told and after just a second she and Joan were dancing with the music, moving after the rhythm.

"Hey Nicky, look over there." As always Nick turned his head to look Jake's latest dream.

"What?" He asked and looked in the direction of Jake's finger.

"You see, those two girls, the brunette and the red head? Look at the way they're dancing!" Nick looked and he came to think about Sara Sidle, that brown hair. He' had feelings for her since the first time he saw her, but lately he had been thinking about her more and more. And when she started seeing that Hank guy he couldn't help not to get jealous.

"Let's go!" Nick looked confused. "We'll go dance with them and buy them a drink later!"

"You go, I'll be there in a minute…" Jake gave his a slap on the shoulders and danced away. The two women were dancing closely and Nick tried to se their faces. The one with red hair turned and faced Nick, '_she looks cute'_ and just like that Jake was dancing with her. _'I guess I'll take the other one then…'_ He thought as he started to walk slowly towards them. The other woman had chocolate brown hair, but she never turned so he didn't get a chance to see what she looked like. The young woman wrapped her arms over her head and moved her hips to the music. '_She's beautiful'_ When he was just a little bit from her she turned around. Her eyes were closed but her whole face was smiling. Nick felt his heart stop, everything else freezing for just a second. _'What? It can't be, how could it be? But… Oh my God…'_ He took another step and put his hand on her shoulder,

"Sara?" He almost yelled. She opened her eyes. The smile was gone, here eyes were confused and she stopped moving.

"Oh my God, Nick?" She looked around to make sure she was still at the club and not just dreaming. She wasn't. Her heart was still beating fast after the long dance, but seeing Nick made it beat in another way. _'Please don't say he saw me dancing! Why did I have to dance?' _

"What are you doing here?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Well… dancing." She said it like she did this every day. "What about you?"

"Same, almost… Guess it's more drinking then dancing." He smiled at her.

"Are you here with someone?" He asked even though he knew she was there with 'Red head girl'. He just hoped they weren't there with anyone else.

"Yeah, my friend Joan. You here alone?" '_Please don't have a date, please don't have a date!'_

"No," _'great…'_ "I'm here with my old friend Jake from Texas, he's just visiting." _'Yes, yes, yes!'_ Sara's face was smiling again.

"Do you wanna get a drink?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but not that blue thing, if I have one more you'll probably have to carry me home." They laughed and sat down at the bar. After another few drinks they started to dance again. Sara moved her body close to him. '_I'm not exactly the best dancer, I hope she's drunk enough to not notice…'_ She danced with her back against his chest.

"You need to loosen up a bit!" She said over her shoulder. Nick looked at her and got a feeling this was all a dream. Then she turned around to him. She put her hands on his hips and moved him with her. The clock hit two and the music turned to a slow dance.

"And now comes a few slower songs for the night's couples!" A voice yelled out through the speakers. Nick looked at Sara thinking she would get off the dance floor, but she only stood there, looking at him. '_Isn't he supposed to ask me to dance?'_ She looked around and saw Joan, her arms were wrapped around Nick's friend, Jake. _'I should ask her to dance… but I'm not good at dancing, and she probably won't dance with me anyway, she doesn't like me in that way… right?'_ Sara was looking pretty worried by now, everyone around them were dancing except them. Suddenly a guy walked up to Sara, probably in his early thirty's. He looked at the two of them and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" He gave Sara a big smile and held out his hand. _'Ooh, creepy guy, but if Nicks not going to ask me I might as well dance with him…'_ She looked at Nick one last time, as if to say "this is your last chance."

"Uhm, I…" Sara was about to take the guys hand when…

"No, she's… already taken…" Nick said and took her hand. The guy looked pretty pissed and walked away. Sara looked into Nick's eyes. He was smiling.

"Would you like to dance, with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She teased him. Nick put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. They moved to the soft rhythm. _'I can't believe I'm at a club, dancing with Nick Stokes…'_ Sara thought to herself and smiled. Nick could feel Sara's body pressing tighter against his. '_I can't believe this is actually happening…'_ She could smell the sweet smell from his shirt, she loved that smell. When the song was over they pulled away. From that moment they weren't shy anymore. They took a few more drinks, but the mainly danced. After about an hour of fun Joan and Jake came up to them.

"So, what have the two love birds been doing by themselves for so long?" Joan asked with a smile. Sara had told her about 'this Nick guy from work', and was glad that her friend finally had made a move. Jake held his hand around Joan's waist and looked happy.

"Just having fun, dancing. How about you guys?" Nick replied.

"Well…" Jake began.

"We've just been dancing too", Joan filled in. They talked for a while until Sara and Joan disappeared to the lady's room.

"So are you having fun yet?" Joan asked while she put on some more lip gloss. Sara smiled to herself, which was enough answer to Joan. "See! Now aren't you glad I made you go out?"

"Yeah… I am." Sara thought about Nick again and couldn't help smiling. As they walked out the bathroom they heard that the speakers had started with the slow dance again. Jake and Nick walked up to them Joan and Jake started to dance right away. Nick took Sara's hand and squeezed it.

"What are we doing?" Sara asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"Having fun?" Nick asked into her hair.

"Yeah… But think about Monday, how's it going to be then?" Nick understood what she meant. He had hoped that the subject wouldn't come up.

"Monday isn't until Monday, it's just Saturday, we're here to have fun, right?" Sara stayed quiet for a while then she took a deep breath and started talking again.

"You know, I've had this crush on you since like… forever…" She didn't know what made her say that, she was drunk. But now that she had said it she felt relieved. Nick didn't say anything. After another moment of silent she felt disappointed. '_Great Sara, now you've spoiled the friendship!' _She thought to herself. But then Nick spoke up.

"I guess I've had more than a crush on you ever since you walked in on that first day at the lab…" Sara stepped back a bit, just enough so that she could lift up her face and look into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips, like he was asking for permission. Sara smiled and pulled him closer. They deepened the kiss and continued dancing. When they needed air again they pulled back an inch. They smiled at each other and Sara said:

"That was the best kiss ever…" about a half an hour later a voice yelled out the speakers:

"Okay folks, it's time to close up!" People around them sighed and walked towards the exit. Nick held Sara's hand as the followed the crowd. They saw Joan and Jake kissing like mad and started to laugh. When they got out they realized they had arrived with car, and driving right now wasn't the smartest thing. So they called a cab. When they got to Jake's hotel Joan got out of the cab. She leaned over to Sara.

"Hey, look… I'm gonna go in with Jake, is that okay?" She was smiling and Sara new that since Jake was a friend of Nick's Joan would be safe.

"Sure, I had a great time, have fun and remember to be careful!" The hotel was closest to Nick so that's where they headed. When they were right outside his house Nick turned to see Sara was asleep. He didn't really know what to do, she couldn't just let her sleep and let the driver take her home. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara, wake up…" She blinked and opened her eyes. She sat up properly.

"Where are we?" She asked a bit confused.

"Outside my house… Just wanted to wake you to say bye…" Sara glanced at the driver. He looked tiered and kept smiling at her in the mirror.

"Can I come in with you, just for a while? I need to use the bathroom." She added. Nick looked surprised but nodded. He paid the driver and helped Sara out the car. When they got inside Sara excused herself and went into the bathroom. _'Oh my God…. Look at me…'_ Her eyes were read and the makeup was almost gone. Her hair was a mess. She cupped her hands and let the cold water fill them. As the water dripped down her face she looked in the mirror again. _'It's four in the morning, and I'm in Nick's house.'_ When she got out the bathroom Nick was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked and moved a bit so that she could sit down.

"Good, a bit tired though…" She giggled.

"Well, do you want me to call another cab?" He asked but Sara shocked her head.

"I don't wanna go home… That means I have to go back to reality…"

"You could stay here for a while. Do you want something to drink, non alcoholic though!"

"Sure…" Nick came back with two cups of coffee and they settled in on the couch.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Nick asked after a moment of awkwardness.

"Yeah." Sara replied with a bit of relived. Nick flicked through the channels until he found a good movie. _'Hopes she likes this one… '_ Nick thought and glanced over to Sara. She was sitting and watching the movie, but she could feel his eyes on her. _'This is so weird, but still nice in some way…'_. When they'd watch the movie for about ten minutes Nick turned to Sara to tell her something. But Sara was already asleep. Her eyes were closed and her chest slowly lifted. '_Should I wake her up?'_ But he new that she was tiered, so he softly wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom and put her in the bed. He took a blanket and a pillow to have on the living room couch. After just a second he was asleep.

Did you like it, did you hate it? What did you think? Please review!


	2. Dream World

Okay, sorry that it took me so long to put in the second chapter, don't have an excuse. Anyway, here it is, please tell me what you think!

-----------------------------------------

Sara rolled around until she was lying on her back. She was still wearing the red dress, but she had no idea where she was. She new she hadn't been there before. The room was dark, she saw a window at the other side of the room, sat up and went over to it. The drapes were closed, as soon as she pulled them away the sunshine filled the room and made her blink.

It only took her about a second to remember last night. Joan, the club, Nick, the confessions… the kiss. '_I have to get out of here'. _She looked out the door into the living room. Nick was asleep on the couch in a t-shirt and boxers. _'Why does he have to be so cute?'_

She found her purse and sneaked out the apartment. Out on the street there was something she hadn't thought about. It was probably around twelve am, she was wearing a fancy red dress and her hair probably looked terrible! She walked a bit down the street, until she found a gas station. She found a bench and sat down to call a cab.

------------------------------------------

Nick heard the door shut. He was tired and he had the worst hangover in years. After a few minutes he was able to sit up. As he looked around his living room wondering why he wasn't in his bed he remembered Sara. He stood up, realizing he didn't have any pants on. After finding the pants from last night on the end of the couch he took his keys and ran out the door.

He walked around for a while since his car still was at the club. But he didn't see Sara anywhere. After fifth teen minutes he went back inside. He tried calling Sara at her cell and at home but she didn't answer.

Later that day, after he had gotten back his car from the club, he drove to her apartment. Her car wasn't there and when he rang the doorbell no one answered.

-----------------------------------------

Sara pulled up the car and got out. She was on the top of a little hill. She used to go there whenever she needed to think about something, this time that thing was Nick. _'What am I going to do? He probably doesn't like me for real… I mean he was kind of drunk last night, and so was I… And what's gonna happen tomorrow? Who knows what he's going to say, or do?'_ She felt confused as she looked out the hill.

She had been driving all day, knowing that Nick probably tried to call her. But what could she do? She needed to go to work tomorrow, and she would have to face him again… '_Why did I leave? I could have stayed… tried to talk about it with him, tell him what I want.' _ The only problem was that she didn't know what she wanted. She knew it was wrong to date someone from work. But these feelings, would they ever go away? And anyway, who said he felt the same way? _'He did…'_ A silent voice said inside of her._ 'He did.'_

-----------------------------------------

It was Monday night and Sara was standing in her living room. Usually she would only feel a bit tired of the fact that she worked night shift. Now she had all these other feelings mixed in. Fare, confusion, expectation… love. She put on some jeans and a red shiny shirt. She didn't usually wear that kind of shirts at work. _'If he recognizes the red he remembers, if he doesn't show that he remembers, then he doesn't want to remember.'_ She thought while biting her lip.

When the car pulled up at the lab she felt more secure that she felt at home. This was where she worked, it had nothing to do with her private life, at least it didn't use to… She walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee before the shift started. Warrick was sitting in one of the couches and Sara wondered if Nick had told him about Saturday night. As she poured herself a cup he nodded to her.

"Hey… What's up?" He asked, just like he used to before a shift started.

"Nothing really…" She replied, trying to avoid talking about the weekend. But she knew the question was coming. She had made the mistake of telling Warrick she was going to meet her wild friend Joan.

"So…" he began, "what did you and Joan do on your weekend of?" After realizing Nick wasn't anywhere near by she loosened up a bit and started telling him about the night out.

"It was fun… it was a long time since I did something like that… We went to a club."

Warrick laughed. Just at that moment Nick walked through the door. The first thing he saw was Warrick sitting on a couch laughing. He turned around to look at what he was laughing at and met Sara's face. She looked scared, but still hopeful. Nick focused his eyes on her red shirt. A million thoughts rushed through Nick's head, but he only said one out loud:

"What are you laughing at?" He looked at Warrick and tried not to seem down.

"Well Sara was just telling me that she was at this club Saturday night, can you image Sara on a club? I mean no offence Sara, but I just never thought of you like the girl who goes at clubs…"

Sara new he didn't mean anything bad with what he said and she didn't care. She just stared down to the floor, afraid to meet Nick's eyes. Luckily Grissom and Catherine walked into the break room. After telling them about the new case of a murdered woman he told them what to do.

"Warrick and Catherine, you guys go to the house, Nick you go talk to the policeman downstairs to see how much he knows and Sara you'll go talk to her husband at his office, he doesn't know about it yet."

They all started to walk in different directions. Sara walked to the locker room to get her jacket and car keys. When she closed the locker she noticed Nick was standing in the room, watching her.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked, his eyes were confused, and she could see he was hurt.

"I have to go…" She started to walk away. He stood in her way, looking into her eyes filling with tears. But Nick grabbed her arm.

"Sara." He said softly and looked into her eyes. She pulled back her hand he was holding.

"Why do you have to make it so hard? We had one night out, and now you except me to be your girlfriend or something? What do you want from me?" She didn't know why the tears fell, she couldn't help it._ 'What does he want from me?'_

"An answer." He replied.

"I thought you regret what you did… what you said. I mean we had both had a lot to drink, I assumed you wouldn't feel the same way now…"

"Why would you think that?" He slowly took her hand and squeezed it.

"I don't' know. I've been hurt so many times before, I don't wanna go through it again… does this mean you actually meant what you said?" She took a chance and looked into his eyes. He was smiling.

"I love you Sara!" He almost whispered it as he leaned over to her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She felt a hot rush go through her body as his hands ran up and down her back. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a moment they pulled back again. She smiled back at him and replied:

"I love you too Nick…" She bit her lip and started to walk away towards the parking lot. Nick stood there, paralyzed by the kiss. After a few seconds he took a breath again and started to move too.

-----------------------------------

**Reviews! D**


	3. Questions and kisses

Okay, this is the third chapter, hope you like it… I'm going away now and won't be able to update in a while… Anyways, enjoy the Snickers! )

-------------------------------------

On the drive back to the lab Sara couldn't think about much except Nick. It felt weird, she had been having feelings for him long time now, she never though he liked her too.

--------------------------------------

Nick was back at the lab; he kept thinking about Sara and had decided to ask her out, as soon as he saw her. He went back to the locker room to see if she had gotten back yet.

There was no one in there so he turned to leave, but then he heard someone coming out from the bathroom. It was Sara. She hadn't seen him yet and he thought he'd wait until she did. She walked over to her locker and started moving things around. When she finally turned around Nick was standing right behind her. Sara jumped.

"You scared me!" She breathed out again and looked into his deep eyes.

"I didn't mean to." He laughed and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to his body.

"Nick, someone can walk in at any second…" But she didn't seem to care much either. She softly leaned over and kissed his lips. Nick ran his hands over her back. They finally pulled back and took a breath. He decided this was the moment.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Sara looked at him, her face filled with joy.

"Like a date?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…"

"I would like that!" She mumbled and kissed him again.

"How about Friday? Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure…" She replied and they leaned in for another kiss.

----------------------------------------

"So you're going out with the guy from the club?" Joan was at Sara's place again. She had called her since she didn't know who else to call.

"Stop referring to him as 'the guy from the club', he's name is Nick and he's the guy from work!" Joan shruggeled her shoulders and smiled. Sara was once again standing in front of her mirror. This time she was wearing a simple black dress that ended right by her knees.

It was only minutes before seven and Sara did a double check on the knot Joan hade helped her do. A knock on the door made her turn around and face Joan who sat on her couch with an exited smiled. Sara took a deep breath and walked over to the door while Joan when to hide in the bedroom.

"Hi…" Nick said as Sara opened the door.

"Hi." She replied. He handed her a red rose and smiled.

"Thank you." He leaned over to her face and kissed her.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head and they stepped out to his car. The drive to the restaurant past under silent. When they got to the parking lot Nick hurried to Sara's side and held his hand out for her to take it. She smiled as they approached the restaurant. They ordered their food and they started to take sips from their drinks.

"It's beautiful here". Sara said and looked around.

"Yeah, and they have great food." Nick replied with a smile.

When their plates arrived the where already talking. During the dinner they talked about everything. And this time they weren't drunk. '_I can't believe that I'm on an actual date with Nick Stokes'_ Sara smiled to herself as Nick leaned over to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. '_I can't believe I'm finally kissing Sara!'_ Nick thought as he let his hands run over her back. When they needed air again they pulled back. When they were back in the car Sara took the courage and said:

"Nick, I've had a great night, the best date of my life… But I don't wanna go home yet." Nick looked at her.

"Well, we could go back to my place?" Sara smiled and had to bit her lip not to look too happy.

"Yeah, we could" She simply replied. They pulled up at Nick's house. Sara grabbed her purse, but didn't notice the rose falling out of it. She stepped out of the car and Nick took her hand as they walked up to the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nick asked when they got inside.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied and sat down on the couch. Nick came back and sat down beside her, handing her the drink. They started talking and laughing. When the drinks where half out Nick put his glass away and leaned over to kiss Sara.

"You have no idea how great to feels to be able to do this…" Nick whispered.

"Yeah, I do." She replied and put her glass away too. The kissed passionate for a while until they both needed air again. Nick looked into her eyes.

"I love you Sara." He said, Sara looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too Nick." She answered and began kissing him again.

"Do you wanna move this into the bedroom?" Sara didn't have to answer; she just nodded and smiled at him. He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her up, carrying her to the bed.

---------------------------------------

Okay, review! What did you think? Please, I loooove the reviews! XD


	4. Thoughts and suspects

Sorry it took some time, but here's the third chapter! Please tell me what you think of it!

----------------------------

Somewhere a cell phone rang and Nick had to get up to find it. It was Grissom telling him he needed Nick at the lab. Nick drove Sara home so she could get a chance to change clothes, then they headed back to the lab. Grissom handed out their assignments and Nick and Warrick drove of to the crime scene in Nick's car.

Warrick sat down on the seat that Sara had been sitting on just a few minutes earlier. He fastened his seatbelt, but his eyes froze when he saw a red rose on the car floor. He picked it up and waved with it in front of Nick.

"Lost something?" He asked sarcastically. Nicks face turned red and he grabbed the rose.

"No…" He stayed quiet.

"Then who lost it?" Nick thought about telling Warrick, he was his best friend, and Warrick knew about his crush on Sara. But he thought he should ask Sara first.

"Probably the girl from last night." He replied with an amused smile.

"Does this girl have a name?" Warrick asked him.

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me her name?"

"Nope." Warrick understood what his friend was trying to do.

"Well do I know her? I mean, have I ever met her?

"Yeah…"

"Oh, c'mon Nicky! Give me something to go on!" Nick shocked his head and smiled.

"Where here." Warrick looked around and noticed they were at the crime scene.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get away with this!"

They investigated the scene. It was a double murder, two women in the living room. When they got back to the lab there minds where on the case and Warrick didn't ask more questions about the mystery girl for the moment. They where back at the lab handing Greg the fingerprints and blood samples the got from the house.

"So how old is she?" Warrick suddenly asked. Nick thought he had forgotten all about it, obviously he was wrong. Nick looked at Greg who was watching the two men with interest.

"You're not getting anything out of me that way" He replied.

"What's going on?" Greg interrupted them.

"Nick's got a mystery girl." Warrick said and turned to see Greg's reaction.

"What? Who?" Greg almost seemed desperate. But can you blame him?

"Well I don't know, if I did she wouldn't be a mystery girl." Warrick replied.

"It's not a big deal…" Nick tried to explain but Warrick got in between.

"Yeah, cause you just like giving away red roses to every girl around you, right?" Just then Sara walked in, she had heard the part about the rose and she looked suspiciously at the three men. Greg looked pleased that she was there, Nick looked at her and smiled, his eyes were filled with love, Warrick on the other hand didn't seem to notice any of these things.

"Hey guys… What's going on?" She asked, stepping in to the room.

"Do you know who Nick's mystery girl is?" Warrick asked her straight away. Sara's face turned red and she had to tell herself not to look at Nick. _'I' amazing how fast these things get out!' _She took a deep breath.

"Mystery girl?" She asked, trying to find out exactly how much they knew.

"I found a red rose in his car." Warrick raised his eyebrow. Sara finally took her courage and turned to look at Nick.

"Really?" Nick looked at her with a face that tried to say too much than it could. She gave up. "Well?" Sara asked him. Nick looked confused '_Am I supposed to tell them about us or what?' _He tried to send the thought to Sara.

"Well, we've only been out on one official date… So I'm not sure where we stand, but I guess that if we keep on seeing each other you guys will find out sooner or later." At the last part he tore his eyes of Sara's smiling face and looked at his two friends. They were both looking puzzled. But before any of them could respond anything Grissom and Catherine walked in on them. With one glance at their faces Catherine knew something was up.

"What's going on?" She asked. Grissom hadn't noticed anything and looked up from the papers he was holding. He looked at his team; they all had different expressions on their faces.

"Nothing." Nick replied. "What've you got?" He asked Grissom.

"A suspect. One of the victims boyfriend just got out of jail a week ago."

"Have you talked to him yet?" Sara asked him.

"No, I was going to check if either one of you could go?" He looked out on his team. Catherine was right, something was going on, but he didn't know what. Since neither one of them said anything he had to pick two of them out.

"Nick, Sara, you guys go talk to the boyfriend, here's the address." He said and held out a piece of paper. Sara smiled and took the paper out of his hand. Without another word she stepped out of the room. Nick glanced at Warrick and followed her out. Out on the parking lot they decided to take Nick's Tahoe. They drove in silence for a minute until Sara said.

"So how much do they know?" Nick smiled and turned to look at her.

"Just that I was on a date… How much do you want them to know?"

"I'm not sure… but, Warrick's not just a co-worker, he's your best friend… I guess if he keeps asking you, then you should tell him… otherwise he's going to start asking questions to everyone at the lab… but if he doesn't asks, we could wait until our second date?"

"Yeah, so when is the second date?" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow? We could have breakfast."

"Breakfast is not a date, is it?"

"It could be." Sara smirked. Nick pulled over and looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess it could." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, then on her neck. They sat there kissing until Sara pulled back with a grin on her face.

"Maybe we should go talk to that suspect…"

"Yeah." Nick said and started the car again. When they got to the address they realized this guy wasn't in the same class as his girlfriend. The house was ready to become dust and the garden, if you could call it that, was nothing but dirt. They approached the door, but before they could knock on the door a man came out. He was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy pants.

"Who are you?" He asked in a threatening tone. Nick looked at Sara and answered the man.

"Nick Stokes, this is Sara Sidle, we're from the Las Vegas crime lab, are you Thomas Gray?

"Yeah, what do want?"

"Just to ask you some questions about Kate Roberts." Thomas closed the door behind him and took a step closer to them.

"What about her?"

"Where were you last night around midnight?" Nick asked him.

"Here…" he pointed back to the so called house.

"Do you have anyone to confirm that?" Sara spoke for the first time. Thomas looked at her for a while, printing in her looks in his mind. He took another step closer to her.

"No, I don't." Nick could see on Sara's face that she wanted to leave, but the still had to get some information.

"Sir, are you aware of that miss Roberts was killed last night?" Thomas didn't take his eyes of Sara when he answered.

"No…" he stayed quiet for a second then turned to Nick. "So she's dead?"

"Yes, you don't seem surprised. Were the two of you close?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call us 'close'… But I'm still not surprised. She had a lot of enemies. It was only a question of time." Nick and Sara glanced at each other realizing they weren't going to get anything useful of out this guy, he was just an idiot. But Nick still had one more thing to ask.

"Any of these have names?"

"Yeah, don't know them though." He grinned. Sara sighed and turned to go back to the car.

"Well if you do find out any names, call us." Thomas took the card Nick was holding out and watched Sara walk away.

"I will, I absolutely will." Nick nodded and walked back to the car. Sara was already sitting on the passenger seat looking out the window. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he just creeps me out."

"I know, c'mon we'll go back to the lab and have some coffee." Sara gave him a little smile and fastened her seatbelt.

They didn't talk much on they way back and when they got to the lab they sat down in the couch with a cup of coffee in their hands. When the cups were empty they were talking and after checking no one was nearby Sara leaned over Nick's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and she answered the kiss with another more passionate kiss. When they heard footsteps outside the door she pulled back fast and sat down on the other corner of the couch. Warrick and Catherine walked in the break room and looked at their friends. Catherine watched Sara, her face was red and she looked a bit puzzled, but happy. _'It's been a long time since I saw Sara that happy…_' She thought. Then she glanced at Nick, he had the same expression on his face, but with a bigger grin. Warrick gave her a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair. This time even he notice the tension between the two CSI's on the couch. '_What if Sara is… Nah, there's no way!'_ He laughed to himself and tried to get rid of that thought.

"What did you get?" Warrick asked them.

"Well, the guy's a jerk, for starters, and he says he was at home last night, which isn't much of an alibi, and that Kate Roberts had a lot of enemies." Just then Greg came in.

"Hey, I was just looking for you guys." The four of them turned to the younger man. "I've got the fingerprints." He smiled and held up a few papers. Warrick stood up to get them. But Greg's hand flew away. "You gotta give me some credit! I wasn't easy, the finger prints you guys gave me were pretty much just parts from prints. And most o them belonged to Kate and Sophie Roberts!" He grinned at them, he was proud. Warrick looked at him with that piercing look. Greg's head nodded and he handed him the papers.

"Thomas Gray… Matthew Reed? Why do I know that name? Matthew Reed…"

"A murder suspect, a few months ago… Wasn't he the guy who everyone thought was the murderer and it turned out to be his brother?" Sara replied. Warrick nodded in her direction.

"Yeah… Yep, that's it."

"So then we have it down to two suspects: Gray and Reed." Catherine stated. They split up, Greg went back to his tests, Sara went to tell Grissom what they'd found out and Catherine went to do a background check on their suspects. Warrick and Nick went to the parking lot; Greg had found an address to Reed which they now were going to check out.

------------------------------

Reviews?


	5. Finding out

Okay, sorry for the waiting! I'm not so sure on this chapter, and the last two I put in, but, anyway, here it is!

--------------------------

Grissom looked through the papers on his desk once again. There was something they were missing. They still didn't know the cause of death, when they did the case would probably go better, but until then he didn't know what to do. A knock at door made him pull back to reality. Sara's head appeared when he said 'Come in'. She stepped in with a grin on her face.

"We've got two suspects." She stated. Grissom was impressed, she could tell by the look on his face. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't say anything else. "Thomas Gray and Matthew Reed." She handed over the papers.

"Fingerprints?" She nodded. "But we still don't have a murder weapon, fingerprints from what?"

"Different places: the door knob, the table, the floor around the body had a whole hand with blood. The blood is from the victims, but the fingerprints are from Gray and Reed."

"Good work." He said. "Where are the others at?"

"Catherine is doing a background check and Warrick and Nick are on their way to Reed." Grissom was about to say something more but his phone rang.

"Grissom. Oh, okay, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked up at Sara. "Now we know the cause of death." Grissom stood up from the chair and walked out of his office.

"Grissom? Grissom!" Sara called after him, when he didn't respond she ran after him. "I'm coming with you." She stated and the two of them walked down to Dr. Robbins.

The bodies were lying on two metal tables. Dr. Robbins was standing by Kate. Sara walked up to Sophie first. She looked at the young, blond woman. She looked as if she was sleeping. She didn't have the same bruises as Kate had on the face.

"Broken neck." Dr. Robbins said. "Although the bruises may have caused it too, but a broken neck like this is nothing you survive, and the blood lost isn't that much as it seems."

Sara approached the two older men and looked down on the young brunette. She looked a lot like Sara; she felt that feeling in her gut, the feeling that came back every time she got the case of an abused woman. She could feel Grissom glancing at her. Sara had always had a problem with these cases. She didn't want to hear more than necessary, so she left the room.

----------------------------

Warrick sat quiet when Nick pulled out the car and began their journey.

"So, have you heard anything from the mystery girl?"

"Yeah, actually." He replied.

"So?" Warrick was waiting, but Nick was going to have him hanging for a minute.

"We're going out again."

"Well tell me something about her! Blond or brunette? Younger or older? Is she clever? What does she do for a living? What does she like? What is her name!" Nick grinned at his friend.

"She's a brunette, she's my age and she's really clever…" Warrick could see Nick smiling to himself. His eyes were filled with something he hadn't seen there before.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Nick turned to face him just for a second and Warrick knew the answer. "Man, you're lost! She's got you now…" he said, but Nick just laughed. "So what's her name?" Nick considered pulling over to answer, but came to the conclusion that it was better if he just kept on driving. He could hear Sara's voice echoing in his head _'He's not just your co-worker, he's your friend and if he keeps asking you should tell him.'_

"Her name's Sara."

---------------------------

Greg danced around the room with the music turned up loud. He had closed the door in case that Grissom would come by. A knock on his shoulder made him jump up in the air he quickly turned around hoping he wouldn't have to face Grissom's angry look.

"Hey." Sara said and took her hand of his shoulder. Greg grinned big. _'Hi Sara, wanna go out on a date? See, it's easy to think, now say it!' _ He thought when he saw that familiar face.

"Hi…" Was all he managed to press out his mouth. Sara turned of the music and looked at him.

"Found anything new?"

"Not yet, sorry."

"That's okay, I guess you've been busy dancing. I just wanted to see if you had anything…"

"Well, I gave you the fingerprints and the blood samples from the room should be ready any minute…"

They stood there talking about the case for a while until a little beep interrupted them. Greg took the paper from the printer and glanced at it. His face got a confused look.

"What?" Sara asked holding out her hand. Greg gave her the paper and said:

"Kate Roberts was pregnant. Did you know that?" Sara shook her head slowly.

"No… Maybe she was just a few weeks pregnant, do you think she knew?"

"Well, she had to be at least three weeks pregnant otherwise I wouldn't have seen it on the blood test, so I guess yeah, three weeks right?"

"Three weeks, she should have known." Sara said and left the room. She bumped into Catherine on her way to Grissom's office.

"Hey, what've you got?" She asked the younger woman. Sara held out the papers.

"Kate Roberts was pregnant!"

"How long?" Catherine asked.

"Three weeks."

"She probably knew."

"Yeah, the question is, did the father know?"

"Yeah, or more likely, did she know who the father was? It couldn't have been the boyfriend, he got out of jail a week ago, and he had been there for a month." Sara looked thoughtful.

"What about you? What've you found?"

"Let's go in and tell you both at the same time, that way I don't have to repeat everything." The two women walked into Grissom's office. He looked up his papers and looked tiered.

"What've you got?"

"Kate Roberts was pregnant, three weeks, which means she probably knew about it, but the father couldn't have been Grey since he was in jail for the moment."

"Yeah I know, Doc Robbins told me, right after you left." Grissom said. Sara let out an 'oh' sound and Catherine took over:

"Anyway, that was the second time he was in jail. First time when he was 23 years old, stayed in for a year. Second time for a month. His friends paid him out, he has one year of community service. He has a record of speed tickets and been caught several times doing drugs. Matthew Reed's got pretty much the same life story. He's been in jail once, six years ago for drug dealing. Now he works at a gas station right outside town."

---------------------

Yeah, I know it sucks… But please review anyway!


	6. A witness

Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! So this chapter is just about the case, but I'll get to the characters later, enjoy! Please R&R!

-----------------------

Warrick and Nick were once again in the car. They were on their way to the gas station where Reed worked to question him.

"So you and Sara, huh? How come I didn't know? For how long? How did it happen?" Warrick kept asking.

Nick just smiled. "We met at that club this Saturday. She was there with her friend Joan, and I was there with Jake. We've only been out on one date, we're going out tomorrow again. But look, she wants to keep it low, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything, at least not yet." Nick said.

"Oh, I won't say a word!" Warrick replied. But Nick wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

They drove for a while longer in silence until they saw a small gas station and pulled over. They walked into the little shop to find someone to talk to, but the place was empty.

"We're from the Las Vegas crime lab, is anyone here?" Warrick said in a loud tone.

It was quiet for a while, then they heard something behind the desk. They both leaned over and saw a man lying on the floor, obviously in pain. They quickly hurried around the desk. The man had blood coming out of his stomach and had trouble breathing. Nick grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.

"Can you hear us, what's you name?" Warrick tried. The man coughed.

"Matthew Reed." He managed to say. Warrick and Nick exchanged a glance. Whoever had done this (and they had an idea who it might had been) must be close, Reed hadn't lost that much blood yet so he must have been stabbed recently.

The ambulance came after just a few minutes, and by then Reed had passed out. Warrick and Nick followed the ambulance, thinking they might get something out of Reed when he wakes up.

---------------------------

Sara, Catherine, Grissom and Greg were sitting in the break room.

"Okay, let's go over what we know so far." Grissom sighed.

"Two women, Kate and Sophie Roberts, murdered in Kate's living room. Both killed by a broken neck. Obvious signs of a struggle. Kate was pregnant." Catherine said.

"Two suspects, Thomas Grey and Matthew Reed. We found fingerprints from both at the crime scene. Thomas Grey was Kate's boyfriend, or ex boyfriend. So far we haven't found a connection from Matthew Reed to the sisters. But if he was the murderer, we have another guy to chase since he was stabbed about an hour ago." Sara continued.

"You wanna know what I think?" Greg asked. "When Grey went to prison, Kate and Reed hocked up and Kate got pregnant with his kid. When Grey found out he got mad, killed Kate."

"Makes sense. But then why kill Sophie? And why were Reed's fingerprints at the crime scene?" Said Sara.

"And it still leaves the question to who stabbed Reed, and why." Catherine added.

"Well Nick said that the all the cash was gone from the gas station, maybe it was a robbery." Greg tried.

They all looked at him doubtfully. "That's a bit of a coincident." Grissom said.

---------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Warrick asked Reed as he sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed. The stab wound hadn't been that bad and Reed had woken up quickly.

"Like a have a hole in my belly…" Reed replied. Nick chuckled.

"Do you remember anything from what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, all of it… Well that's until you guys showed up." Reed answered.

"Good, why don't you take it from the begging and tell us what happened."

"Well the store was empty, then this guy comes in. I didn't recognize him cause he was wearing a hood. Then I saw that he was stuffing his pockets with beers and stuff. So I tell him you know, you've gotta pay for that. So he turns to me and pulls out a knife… Starts screaming these things..." Reed trailed off.

"What things?"

"That I… that I got Kate pregnant."

"Kate Roberts?" Nick asked. Reed just nodded.

"I'm not sure what I said, or what he said after that. But he climbed over the counter and stabbed me. I fought back, but… He tried to kill me, then he heard a car, ran of. Probably figured I'd bleed to death, that's when you guys came." He finished.

"Do you remember his face?"

"Of course… It was Thomas."

"Thomas Grey?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah…"

"How did you know him?"

"He's Kate's ex."

"You were at Kate's house after she got killed, weren't you?"

"I was coming over for dinner. Saw him standing over her. He told me not to call the cops, not to tell anyone. That he'd do the same to me. I'm not exactly a tough guy. I got scared."

"Do you know that Kate was pregnant, with your child?"

"Not until today, not until Thomas told me."

"Do you know why Sophie got killed?"

"No, I saw her lying there, already dead. Didn't really stay to chat with Thomas."

-----------------------------

Review :D


	7. Guilty

Here it is, another chapter. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

---------------------------------

Warrick and Nick arrived at the lab short after their conversation with Reed.

"So Nick…" Warrick said, stopping on his way from the parking lot. "Have you and Sara… you know?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Nick just laughed and started walking again.

"Man, I am _not_ answering that!" He replied.

"Fine, then I'll just ask Sara." Warrick put his hands back in his pockets and walked into the building.

After telling the team about their discoveries at the hospital they decided to get a short break before continuing. Brass had put out a search for Grey and as it was right now, here wasn't much to do. Sara sat down in the break room couch with a cup of coffee in her right hand and a magazine in her left.

Warrick sat down in a chair in front of her and started staring until she gave up. "What?" She asked.

"Well, I've heard some rumours that you met someone at that club you were at this Saturday?"

Sara felt a blush on her cheeks, but she was smiling. "Is that a fact? Who'd you hear that from?" Sara asked, knowing he already knew everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't give away my sources…" He replied.

"Well, the truth is I did meet someone…" Nick glanced at her behind his papers and gave her that so special smile of his. _'How can a smile have so much influence on someone?'_

"And this someone doesn't happen to be Nick?" Warrick asked. Sara smiled at Nick and then turned to Warrick with a grin on her face. "I'm happy for you guys." He said and turned to Nick. "But if you hurt her…!" Sara giggled.

"I'll take care of her, promise." He smiled.

"But please don't mention this to anyone else; it'd just be too much…" Sara begged.

"Course I wont, and just so you know, if you guys decide to tell the other ones, be easy on Greggo, we don't want him to fall apart." The both men laughed and glanced at Sara who just rolled her eyes and went back to the magazine.

-----------------------

An hour later the team was gathered outside an interrogation room. Two police men had found Grey walking around on the streets. Too drunk to know what he was doing. They had given him some coffee and now he was waiting for the CSIs to come and interrogate him.

"I'd rather not." Sara said when Grissom turned to her.

"We'll do it." Nick said as he and Warrick entered the room. Catherine, Sara and Greg went in the next room, watching Warrick and Nick through the glass.

"Thomas Grey." Warrick said and sat down. "You know why you're here?" No answer.

"You're here because we believe you killed Kate and Sophie Roberts and then tried to kill Matthew Reed." Nick said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because while you were locked up Kate found someone else, and she got pregnant with him. Something like that could easily make you upset. But you got caught. By no one less then Kate's new boyfriend. So you tried to kill him too, tried shut him up."

"What would you do, if your girlfriend got pregnant with another guy?" He asked.

"I wouldn't kill her." Nick answered. Thomas just stared at him.

"What we want to know is why you killed Sophie too?" Warrick asked.

"I never had anything against her. I just wanted to talk to Kate, but her damn sister was always there! They provoked me…"

"So you killed them both, because they provoked you?"

"Sophie just got in the way!"

"But you did want to kill Kate?"

"I told her to get an abortion, to break up with the other guy, and I would forgive her. But she didn't want to!"

"We found bruisers on Kate's body, old bruisers. She had been abused by someone."

"Sometimes things just got out of hand."

"Is that what happened the night you killed her?"

Thomas nodded. "Then Sophie saw what I had done, started screaming. I just needed her to be quiet!"

"Then after we'd talked to you, you realized we'd go and talk to Reed too, so you tried to kill him."

"If they had all just done as I told them, no one would have died!"

Behind the glass Sara sighed. Catherine shook her head.

"What a psycho." She muttered. Sara just nodded. After Warrick and Nick had walked out the room Sara and Catherine watched as the police dragged Reed out and down the hall.

After a few minutes the whole team had split up. Since the case was solved and they had no new cases they were going to go home. Sara was sitting on a bench in the locker room when Nick walked in. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away again.

"So, breakfast?" He asked. Sara smirked.

"You read my mind." They both exited the lab and drove off in Nick's car.

"So it's okay for you that I told Warrick about us?" Nick asked after they had ordered.

"Of course. I just don't want the entire lab to know right away." Sara replied.

"Though case, huh?" Nick said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad the bastard is gonna get locked up for life now."

"Mhm…"

"What's gonna happen to Matthew Reed?" Sara asked just as they got their food.

"I don't know. Guess he'll just have to get on with his life." They sat quiet for a while, enjoying their company.

"So about tonight." Nick said. "I figure we could get dinner a few hours before next shift starts."

"Sounds good to me."

"Pick you up at six?"

"It's a date."

--------------------------

Okay, what did you think? Please leave a review!


	8. And they lived happily ever after

The last chapter is finished! It's very, very short, but I just wanted an ending to it all!

Thanks for all the great reviews, please leave another one!

----------------------------------

Sara looked in the mirror. It was time for her and Nick's second date. She was wearing a dark blue dress. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Grabbing her purse she walked out of the bedroom and to the door.

"Hi." Nick said, flashing her a smile.

"Hey." Sara replied. Nick drove, and they soon made it to a beautiful Italian restaurant.

"You okay?" Nick asked after a while. "You've been quiet ever since we ordered."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the case…"

"That's what's on your mind right now?" Nick asked.

Sara smirked "It's just... Never mind, from now on, no work talking!"

"Deal."

Nick and Sara did manage to get through dinner without talking about work, but on the ride back to Nick's place… "It won't be long until Catherine finds out. You know how she is, she notices everything." Sara said.

"You say that like it'd be a bad thing. Would it really be_ that_ horrible if the lab knew you were going out with _me_?" Nick replied, pretending to be hurt.

"That's not what I said, you know what I mean! It's where we work; usually it doesn't have anything to do with my private life. Things are gonna be different now."

"Different doesn't always mean bad."

----------------------------

A few hours later, including some sleep in Nick Stokes bed, Sara walked into the break room with a cup of hot coffee on her mind. It was a slow night, Warrick and Grissom were on a case but the rest of them were stuck on paperwork.

After a few minutes Nick walked into the break room. A huge grin spread all over his face as he leaned to the desk behind him and watched Sara approach him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hello…" She whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek bone.

"What of someone walks in?" Nick asked, but he couldn't help kissing her back.

"I've already checked, Warrick and Grissom are on a case, Catherine's doing paperwork and Greg's dancing around in the lab."

She leaned closer and softly kissed his lips. He moved his hands from her waist up the back of her head. Nick traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Sara gladly opened her mouth for him and pulled him even closer.

"Well, well, well…" Nick quickly pulled away from Sara's body and took a step back. Sara jumped at the sound of the voice, spun around and ended up looking straight into Catherine's blue eyes. There was a look of amusement in her face. "I guess I should have figured this out earlier." She teased, reaching for a cup. Nick blushed as Sara tried to straighten out her shirt again. "Who else knows?" Catherine asked them.

"Warrick… But we'd appreciate it if you didn't go tell anyone else…" Sara looked up from the floor and looked into Catherine eyes. _'She's enjoying this!'_ Sara thought to herself.

"I won't, just be glad it was me, and not Grissom…"

Catherine was about o leave the room when she turned and said: "Oh, and if you're planning on telling Greg about the two of you, make sure I'm in the same room."

**The End**

-------------------------

Okay, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
